highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Manga - reading online vs. buying volumes
Oh you haven't read the manga? You're missing out there pal XDDonutsonfire 02:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm just waiting for the books to come ou in the UK Sam.C 10:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Why not read a bit on the internet now? We'll need your help to contribute after new chapter comes out in the next 2 weeks!Donutsonfire 00:07, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I have thought about that but then does it take away from reading the book? Is thier a point in getting the book if I have alrady read it all? Or is it good enough that I will want to read it multiple times? Sam.C 20:51, October 27, 2010 (UTC) It's good enough that you could read it once now and then again when you get the volume. Also, the volumes have stuff like character profiles, interviews, and omake pages, so that would be a good reason to buy it even if you don't intend to read it again. Turambar1 21:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Also, in support of the author, you should buy it. It might also come with a few perks as Turambar says. I always buy manga from series i like Donutsonfire 23:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) a good site to read The HOTD manga is on Manga Reader.com a friend of mine showed it to me and im reading the manga the 11th time !!!!! XDMrPacheco101 02:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I still like reading from MangaFox...don't know if it's still up though....if not i just go to TORPEDO TITS and download their new chapter Donutsonfire 05:02, October 28, 2010 (UTC) This conversation was big enough to become its own topic, so I moved it here. I don't think MangaFox has HOTD anymore. I prefer downloading the manga rather than reading online. You can usually find volumes 1-5 and chapters 23-26 all in one .rar. There's no scanlation for volume 6, so the quality of those chapters is bad, but I have a feeling that's going to change in the near future. Turambar1 '''18:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) if i want to read it for fun then ill read online, but if i want to collect the tankabons then ill buy the volumes.MrPacheco101 22:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I read online because it usually like 1 or 2 years ahead of schedule since the western tankobons are so slow to come out. I usually just go back to asia and pick them up for like 4 bucks a volumeDonutsonfire 00:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I wish I could buy them in Asia. I have to order them online which can be pricey. On Amazon.jp, they only cost about $6, but shipping is like $40, so I've been buying them from ebay. The entire cost with shipping is only about $25, but it's always risky buying from ebay, especially on an international order. I probably won't be buying the English volumes, or at least not until I finish buying all ver-westernize the content because they of the Japanese tankobon. I like the online scanlators' translations much better than the "official" translations, which tend to owant to appeal to the readers who don't know anything about Japan or its culture, so there's really no reason for me to buy the English volumes.Turambar1 ''' 01:38, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I only buy asian tankobon hehe. They are actually so cheap, reliable and the translation is better than the english. Yeah i don't know why the official translation are so terrible compared to the scanlations...its rather disappointing that something you pay for is not as good as something you can get for free...with the exception of a physical book in your hands.Donutsonfire 02:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hai guys!! been ill for a while :( feeling better so im going to start reading the manga online now also I saw this funny HOTD abriged on youtube quite a few people have done spoofs aswell. Sam.C 20:30, November 7, 2010 (UTC)